Dear Sirius
by lilyflower009
Summary: Harry's children argue over naming their new puppy. Inspired by a tumblr image. Has now become a series of one-shots.
1. Dear Sirius

So this is inspired by a picture from letterstomrpotter .tumblr. com. I couldn't get it out of my head. I don't own anything you recognize, from the books, as well as the image from the site.

Enjoy!

_Dear Sirius,_

"Toto!"

"Fluffy!"

"Toto!"

"Fluffy!"

"TOTO!" Lily screech, face beet red.

"FLU-"

"Lily! Albus!" Harry shouted as he and James approached Lily and Albus, arguing at the far end of the garden. "What is going on here?"

Lily held a small black puppy out to her father. "We found him. I want to name him Toto, like Dorothy. Al wants to name him Fluffy, which is stupid."

"Is not!"

"Is t-"

"Enough," Harry said firmly. "Not another word from either of you, or I won't take you out flying when we go to the Burrow this weekend."

Lily had set down the puppy, who had made his way over to James while Harry was speaking. He looked down curiously at him before picking him up and bringing him to eye level. He grinned as the tiny dog wriggled and tried to lick his face.

"Hey, Padfoot."

Harry, who had been preparing to send his two younger children to their respective rooms until they could reasonably discuss naming the puppy together, froze.

"W-what did you call him, Jem?"

"Padfoot. Like Uncle Sirius was called."

Albus grinned. "I like it. Lils?"

"Me too. Daddy, can we call him Padfoot?"

Harry nodded mutely, and followed his children back inside to show Ginny the new addition to their family, lost in memories of his godfather.

_Missing You,  
>Harry<em>


	2. Dear Uncle Fred

Since I've gotten such a good response to the first one, I've decided to turn another one of the images from letterstomrpotter. tumblr. com into a short story. This one is quite short, and pretty sad. Again, anything you recognise is not mine.

_Dear Uncle Fred,_

Muffled sobs made their way through the walls of Fred's bedroom, along with his mother's soothing voice. It never helped. Twice every year his father's cries would keep him up, wishing there were something he could do.

"Freddie?" Fred popped his head up to find his twin sister at his door, clinging to her teddy bear, a frown creasing her brow.

"Shh, Rox. C'mere." Roxanne crossed to his bed and slipped in beside him.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" She whispered.

Fred nodded. Tomorrow morning they would rise and attend the memorial. Their father would remain silent throughout. Afterward they would go to the Burrow, where he would plant a massive grin on his face and make sure nobody spoiled Victoire's birthday celebration.

_I wish I knew what you used to do to cheer him up._

_Sincerely,  
>Fred II<em>


	3. Dear Regulus

So I really think a disclaimer is no longer necessary, but the ideas are form letterstomrpotter. Tumblr. com. , and the characters belong to J.K. Rolwing.

_Dear Regulus_

Lily gave James' hand a quick squeeze for support as he eyed his best friend sitting in the corner laughing over something Remus had just said. He had just returned from a meeting with Dumbledore, and knew he would have to go over and wipe the grin off of Sirius' face. He gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek, and gently patted her slightly protruding belly before making his way over to where his friends sat.

"Prongs!" Sirius greeted, catching sight of James. "Wait until you hear this! Moony and Wormy –" His grin faltered at the look on James' face. "Prongs?"

"Padfoot I-I need to speak with you," he glanced around the room, milling with Order members. "Perhaps we could go somewhere a little less crowded?"

Remus caught Sirius as his knees buckled. _No. Not Reg. Anyone but him._ Sirius waited for James to crack a grin and tell him he was kidding, so that he could beat him to a bloody pulp for even joking about this, but James just cast his eyes to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Padfoot. I know you weren't close, but he was your brother."

"It can't be true. You've made a mistake, Prongs."

"Dumbled-"

"THEN DUMBLEDORE MADE A MISTSAKE!" Sirius shouted, causing his friends to wince.

A knock sounded at the door, and Lily stuck her head in. She looked at the helpless looks on Remus and James' faces, before transferring her gaze to Sirius' tear-streaked face. She entered the room, leaving the door open behind her. She nodded once to Remus and James, who glanced at Sirius before leaving him alone with Lily.

"Padfoot?" She questioned gently, crossing over to him, and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"He was so young, Lils. Eighteen years old."

Lily took him in her arms, and he began to shake with silent sobs.

"I know, Padfoot, I know," She soothed. "Now. I want you to look at me so I can tell you something."

Sirius looked up from where his head was buried on her shoulder.

"Dumbledore's source within the death eaters says that Voldemort killed Regulus because he didn't want to be a death eater anymore. He didn't agree with what was happening, and he was brave enough to admit he wanted out. You're more alike than you think. "

Sirius cracked a tiny, grateful smile before hugging his best friend's wife.

"Thanks, Lil."

_I think you are a really brave person. I'm really sorry I never had the chance to show you how proud I am._

_Sincerely,  
>Sirius<em>

I'm not 100% thrilled with this. I really struggled with it. Thoughts are appreciated.


	4. Dear Mum  Tonks

So this story has been favourited 13 times in three days, and I only have three chapters up! Thank you all so so so much! I've also greatly enjoyed reading your lovely reviews, so thank you for those as well! I got a request for one about Severus, and I am working on coming up with something for that, but for now…

_Dear Mum,_

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Cub?"

"What was my mum's favourite colour?"

Harry picked Teddy up and placed him in his lap. He was almost too old for this, so Harry cherished these moments. At six years old he often resisted signs of affection.

"Your mum loved the colour pink."

Teddy wrinkled his nose. "Pink's for girls."

Harry laughed. "Well, Cub, your mum _was_ a girl. She always kept her hair bubblegum pink. Nobody ever dared make fun of her for it, though, because she was one of the toughest witches I knew."

"Tougher than Ginny?"

"Well… don't tell her this, but maybe a bit." Harry said with a wink, glancing at his wife, who was watching from the doorway with a small smile on her face. She glared playfully when she caught him looking.

Teddy scrunched up his nose and crossed his eyes. His vibrant teal hair began to fade into a brilliant shade of pink. Harry grinned and ruffled his godson's new style.

"Exactly like that."

Teddy frowned. "It's still a girl's colour." He muttered. He screwed his face up once more, and his hair changed back to teal. As he turned around to go wash up for dinner Harry noticed a lock of pink at the back.

_There will always be a part of my hair that's bubblegum pink for you._

_Love,  
>Teddy<em>

I tried to use Teddy's childish innocence to make it somewhat cute/funny and not too sad considering the two previous ones, and the fact that Snape's will likely be quite sad.


	5. Dear Severus

Finally! I found one that works, and surprisingly isn't all that sad! There will be another, likely darker one about Severus, but for now…

_Dear Severus,_

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry chuckled "Well, I believe you just did, but you can ask something else if you like."

"Why is my middle name Severus? James says it's cause I'm ugly."

Harry groaned. James was always stirring up trouble. "First off, your brother will not enjoy the consequences of insulting both you and Professor Snape. Second, you are not ugly."

"Well why did you name me after him? You named James after Grandpa and Uncle Sirius, and Lily after Grandma and Aunt Luna."

"Well, Al, Severus Snape was a very, very brave man. "

"Why was he a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor, then?"

"Professor Dumbledore once said we sort too early, and I didn't know Professor Snape when he was in Hogwarts, so I don't really know the answer to that. Anyway, when he was very young, his very best friend was your grandma Lily. When they grew up he fell in love with your grandma, but they had a fight and he called her a very mean name. Professor Snape also hated your grandpa James. It hurt him a lot when your grandma married him, and it nearly killed him when Voldemort killed her."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "Professor Snape was capable of great love, you see. So much so that he turned on Voldemort when he decided to go after your grandparents. He spent the rest of his life secretly working against Voldemort at great personal risk. And even though I looked just like grandpa James, who he hated, he did what he could to help me. He was one of the bravest men I ever knew. You remember that any time someone tells you your name is weird."

"Wow," Albus said in awe. "That's so cool! " Albus said, jumping up and dashing from the room.

"Well played." Ginny said from behind him.

"You think?"

"Absolutely. You made sure to leave in the major facts, not shine too bright a light on Snape, and I'm sure Al is upstairs telling James all about why his name is the coolest name ever." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

_Dad just told me where my middle name came from. As cool as Professor Dumbledore was, I think you were cooler._

_Sincerely,  
>Albus Potter<em>


	6. Dear Luna

This was originally from Neville, but since I do not ship Nuna, I've changed it to Rolf. I'm much more like Hermione, so I find Luna hard to write because I have a bit more trouble relating to her. Anyway, hope you like it!

_Dear Luna,_

Luna Lovegood hummed a little tune to herself as she swept the floor of Magical Menagerie. She had been out of Hogwarts for five years, and had decided she wanted to work with animals until she had the money to go hunting for crumple horned snorkacks. Having attended her good friend Neville's wedding to Hannah Abott this past weekend, she was in quite a good mood. She added a little dance to her tune as she rounded the corner where the owl cages were.

"Oof! I'm so sorry miss, are you alright?"

Luna smiled dreamily up at the man she had bumped into, and accepted his hand to help her up.

"Oh, yes, I'm quite alright. I suspect the nargles got to me." She replied.

"I see. They can be quite troublesome." He replied, nodding seriously. Luna eyed him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was taking the mickey. "I'm Rolf, by the way. Rolf Scamander."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Oh! Is your father the editor of that delightful publication? The Quibbler?"

Luna nodded. He grinned in return.

"I've always found his articles intriguing. Would you like to have coffee with me sometime? I'd love to discuss his articles about the crumple horned snorkacks."

Luna agreed, and couldn't keep the dopey grin from forming on her face as the man left the shop. It was nice to be taken seriously every once in a while.

_You had me at Nargles._

_Love,  
>Rolf<em>


	7. Dear Dad Draco

Oh my. There are so many of these I'm itching to turn into fics, which is insane since I'm getting ready to do finals and graduate and go off and look for a job. I just can't help myself. The response has been so encouraging. Honestly, you people have made me feel so good (I've even felt myself tear up a little…)! So a massive, massive THANK YOU to all of you! This one is much more upbeat than the earlier ones.

_Dear Dad,_

"Right, you lot. Settle down. My name is Professor Longbottom. I am the head of Gryfifndor house, and will be your Herbology professor for the next seven years…provided I survive them." He said with a wink. Scorpius grinned. This guy was seriously cool. He set them to drawing a diagram of some devil's snare while he walked around taking attendance. He paused when he reached the bench containing Scorpius and Al.

"Morning, Al." He said, making a check on his list.

"Hey, Uncle Nev. I mean – Morning Professor." Professor Longbottom winked in reply.

"And who have we here?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir." Scorpius replied.

"Malfoy, eh? I went to school with your dad?"

"Really? What was he like?"

Professor Longbottom hesitated for a second before replying. "Well, we were in separate houses, so I wasn't friends with him, but he was an alright bloke."

"Really? I heard he was a right arse."

Neville laughed loudly. "And who, may I ask, told you that?"

"My mum." Their professor laughed some more.

"Well, Scorpius, I'll tell you this: Your dad made the right choices when it really mattered. We're all arses when we're children. Oh, and you can call me Neville outside of class, if you like." He said, messing Scorpius hair and walking away.

Scorpius stared after him. "He is seriously cool." He told Al in awe.

_My Herbology professor told me you went to Hogwarts together. I bet he was the coolest student back then, cause he sure is the coolest professor we have now._

_Sincerely,  
>Scorpius<em>


	8. Dear Scorpius

So as I've had such a great response, I'm procrastinating studying a littttle longer, so I can do another one of these.

_Dear Scorpius,_

Astoria knocked lightly before entering her husband's study.

"Hello, Love," he said, looking up from the papers spread out over his desk. He rose as she approached with a tea tray, and kissed her lightly on the cheek before settling back down. "What's up?"

Astoria rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, the sky, the roof, the chandelier."

"Oh, ha ha. My wife, the comedian."

"Can't I be a lovely, doting wife and bring my husband tea?"

"Yes, but you never have before." Draco replied with a grin.

"Okay, okay. I received a letter from Professor Longbottom today about Scorpius." She said, gracelessly plopping herself into the chair in front of his desk.

"Oh? Is he in trouble? I mean, it's not like Longbottom and I were the best of friends, and for the head of house to be writing…."

"Quite the contrary, actually. It seems someone was picking on little Lily Potter today, and Scorpius punched him in the nose."

"And he's not in trouble?"

"Neville was the one who caught him, so no, he's not. The boy was also a sixth year, so he didn't do much damage. He received fifty points for Gryffindor, actually. Funny how that man seems to have such a soft spot for your spawn."

Draco mock glared at Astoria, but it wasn't hard for her to see how proud he was of their son.

"Yes, well, either way, I'll be writing to him about this."

"Oh, and will your father be hearing about it?" She teased playfully, using one of his favourite lines as a boy. He threw a biscuit at her. Unfortunately for him, she caught it easily.

_Professor Longbottom wrote to tell us you defended a class mate who was being bullied. Thank you for not repeating my mistakes. I'm proud of you._

_Always,  
>Your father.<em>

I've always had this idea of Astoria being very quick-witted, and with the potential for quite a temper…someone who would not be afraid to stand up to Lucius, or pick on Draco. I can also see her being friendly with Neville, who I think would quite like Scorpius (I think he would handle things a lot differently than Severus did). I also think of her as a Ravenclaw, for some reason, even though there is not mention of her house anywhere I've seen.


	9. Dear Fred

Since I was so terribly unimpressed with my Scorpius letter, I decided to do another one for today. This one is from George to Fred. The scene features Angelina quite a bit as well.

_Dear Fred,_

The first night she saw him do it, Angelina watched him from the kitchen window of the Burrow, wondering what in Merlin's name he was doing. She grabbed her cloak and crept out the back door to the garden. Taking out one of her hairpins she began to expertly pick the lock. Fred had taught her how to do it when they were thirteen. She looked at the row of brooms lined up neatly along the wall, and, spotting Ginny's new Nimbus, made her selection. She crept ba k out and let the broom hover.

"Don't bother. He'll be back soon." A voice said behind her. She spun around and came face to face with the very person whose broom she was about to borrow without permission.

"Ginny. Listen, I'm really sorry, but yours is the best broom, and if I want to catch up to him…" She trailed off as Ginny held up her hand.

"I'm not angry, Angie. George, he… well, he does this every so often. It's not my place to tell you why, but he's always back before mum notices. He's been doing it for about three weeks now. Every night since the b-battle." She smiled weakly at her. "Come back inside. I'll make us some tea."

George landed smoothly on the lawn and quickly stowed his broom. His mum would be up soon, and it wouldn't do for her to see. She'd start crying again. He started back toward the house. Looking up he saw a lone figure sitting on the back step.

"Morning." Angelina said as she stood, handing him a hot cup of tea.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, accepting the offered cup and settling down beside her.

"I heard you sneak out last night. I sat in the kitchen with Ginny until she went back to bed, and then came out here to wait for you."

"What did Ginny have to say?"

"She caught me stealing her broom to come after you, but told me to wait for you to come back. She also said it's not her place to tell me what you're doing."

George sighed as she looked at him curiously. "It's stupid really. Fred would think I've lost my mind." He muttered, closing his eyes against the sting of tears threatening to escape.

"No, I don't think he would." Angelina replied, taking his hand. "And neither will I."

"I just- sometimes I think if I fly high enough, if I go just a little higher, I'll be able to see him again, because I know he's up there, watching over us all."

Angelina smiled, and moved in to hug him. "That's the furthest thing from stupid I've ever heard.

_Some nights I just get on my broom and fly as high as I can because it makes me feel closer to you._

_Missing you,  
>George<em>


	10. Dear Lavender

I've had a lot of work for school lately, but the love has still been pouring in. Thank you all so much! I get so excited when I get notifications from FF now. You guys make me so happy! :D

_Dear Lavender,_

Seamus glanced across the hall at Lavender as she touched up her makeup and adjusted the scarf she had wrapped around her head.

"Mental." He muttered, shaking his head.

"What's mental, mate?" Harry asked, taking a seat across from him and Dean, followed closely by Ron.

"Lavender. Just look at her. Got a great bloody disguise on."

"Well, I reckon she doesn't want people to see her scars."

"Why the ruddy hell not?" Seamus asked, incensed. "There's nothing wrong with them. They're a part of who she is. She's as much a Gryffindor as any of us, and those scars are proof of it."

"Chill out, mate. Nobody's disagreeing with you." Harry said hastily.

"Except maybe Lavender." Harry smacked Ron upside the head as Seamus shot him a look. "I'm not saying they're bad, but well, she is a girl, and girls are vain." Harry shook his head, but said nothing.

Lavender rose from her seat, and began to make her way out onto the grounds.

"Go after her." Ron said, watching Seamus following her progress. "Don't wait seven bloody years like I did."

Seamus nodded and rose from his seat. He exited the castle to find Lavender sitting by the lake where the memorial had been held that morning. As he approached he noticed she had added large sunglasses to the ensemble, making hardly any of her face visible.

"Why do you wear that get up, Lav?" He asked, settling down beside her. Her head turned slightly toward him, but the glasses prevented him from seeing her eyes.

"You know why, Seamus."

"No, I don't actually. In fact- Accio glasses! Accio scarf!" She shrieked as the objects flew into his hands and he proceeded to vanish them. He directed his wand at her face, and she froze.

"Seamus Fin-" She felt a slight tingling on her face. "What did you do?"

He conjured a mirror and held it out to her. "I want you to look at this and tell me what you see."

She picked it up, and felt tears fill her eyes as her gaze locked on her face. He had vanished her makeup. "I see an ugly girl who will forever be alone, and will own about ten cats, and work the back room of an apothecary where nobody will have to look at her."

"Well, d'you want to know what I see?" She sighed and motioned for him to go on. "I see a beautiful girl, who lived through one of the most horrific battles in history. I see a brave, loyal Gryffindor, who's smart and funny, and an amazing friend. " He gathered all his courage and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on one of her scars.

"Seamus I-" She was silenced as he traced one of the scars on her cheek with his thumb.

"With or without the scars, I think you're the prettiest girl Gryffindor has ever seen."

He grinned as she smiled, and leaned in to give him a real kiss.

_With or without the scars I think you're the prettiest girl Gryffindor has ever seen._

_Love,  
>Seamus<em>


	11. Dear Colin

I am a terrible author. One day my life will become somewhat normal, I hope (not too normal, just enough that I can keep up with the stuff like this.

_Dear Colin_,

After the dirt had been magically placed over the grave, Harry lingered until everyone had gone. Ginny had also hung back, clinging to his hand. He wouldn`t have allowed anyone else to stay, but Ginny was not only good friends with Colin, but she was his rock.

"I remember in your first year, all Colin ever wanted from me was a second of my time," Harry said tightly. "His face would literally light up every time he caught sight of me."

Ginny made a small noise of agreement. "H-he was so excited t-to be in the same house as the famous Harry P-potter." She choked out. Harry squeezed her hand.

Glancing around them, Harry looked for signs that they were being watched. A silent _hominum revelio_ told him that they were completely alone. He leaned over and kissed the top of Ginny's head before dropping her hand to approach the grave.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, as he knelt before the headstone and began to push aside some of the dirt.

"Do you know that I never gave Colin the one thing he wanted most from me?" Harry asked her, digging just a little deeper.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

Harry pulled out a glossy piece of paper. A muggle photo of himself, his signature scrawled across the bottom:

_Colin, You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. I'm so sorry. _

_ Harry Potter_

Ginny smiled softly. Colin would never in a million years blame Harry for any negative occurrence in his life, but that picture would be his most prized possession, even though he had left the physical world.

"I spent so much time hating my fame, that I never thought about how happy something so simple would make another person. The next time a child asks I'll remember you, and I'll smile and sign the bloody photo."

_I'm really sorry I never gave you that signed picture of me when you were still here. I left one on your grave._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._


End file.
